Beginning of the Fashion Frenzy
by iLOVEdisneyandvampiresxx1996
Summary: Giving BFF a new meaning – a one-shot about how Petula and the Wendy's became friends.


**Hey! Heh this is another story that came to my mind when we were doing the picture thing with my English teacher at school (she shows us a picture and tells us to write a story - any story, about it). Like yah, I was thinking of, I don't know, writing a story of me and two friends, but as soon as I grabbed the pen, it sort of started writing all by itself lol. It sounds weird but that's what happened, never underestimate the power of truth (Got a little obsessed with the House of Night series haha). Anyway I hope you like it! OOC? I don't know, you decide! :) And sorry for any grammatical error (there will be like 200+).**

* * *

"Ugh!" cried Petula as she put on her hat, frowning at her reflection in the mirror. "I wore this one to school yesterday! Can't I have another one?"

"No!" Petula's mom yelled. "Now, would you stop caring about the way you dress and concentrate on being good? You're only five years old, for crying out loud! You made me walk half of the mall last weekend because you wanted _that_ hat, and now you refuse to wear it?"

"It's like the story of the shoes all over again!" Petula shouted, not being able to help the tiny drops that escaped her eyes – they were so little no one would call them tears.

"Oh, and now you're gonna cry? Seriously, Petula? Just _what is wrong with you_? Kids your age worry about toys and, at the very most, play dates. You sound like a teenager!"

"Well, excuse me for wanting to make a good impression!"

Her mother laughed, gaining a glare from Petula, who crossed her little arms over her chest and stomped out of the house –but not before stepping on her little sister, Scarlet's hand on the way. She laughed as she heard the infant's complaining voice and meaningless threats –could a three year old really have four elephants jump on her until her fingernails looked crooked and broken? Please. Just please. No matter what happened, Petula's nails would always be perfect. Besides, it hadn't been her fault. _Scarlet_ had been the one sitting on the floor, leaning on her hand, which had been on the doormat. Anyone could have stepped on it. So technically, she did her a favor –Scarlet would never sit there again, and thus she would learn the lesson the easy way: being stepped on by _Petula's Jimmy Choo_. Like, really, who would ever have that honor? So, with a clear conscience –not that she needed one– Petula ran away to her realm: school.

She had almost gotten done crossing her front garden when she suddenly fell on something –rather, some_one_. Petula had had her eyes closed, simply thinking about what kind of silly stuff she would tell the kids at school –really, they believed each and every little thing she said; losers – and imagining their admiration as she walked through the playground, all by herself, the only kid whose shoes had heels – small, but they were there. How could she have imagined she would tackle someone to the ground, engrossed in her thoughts as she was? She raised her gaze and placed it on the girl who still lay on the grass, her hair now full of tiny plants and specks of soil. Another girl, who could have been her twin, helped her up. She gave Petula a poisonous look as soon as her friend was on her feet.

"Who are you?"

Petula raised a brow and aimed her chin defiantly at the girls. "Petula Kensington, nice to meet _you_."

The girl who had given her a dirty look before said, "My name is Wendy Anderson, and she's Wendy Thomas."

Petula studied them thoroughly. Although they could have been twins, Wendy Anderson was clearly to be the dominant one in the duo. She was wearing a lilac shirt and a pair of adorable, little Fiorucci jeans which looked as if they had been made just for her. She would have thought she had made them, but Petula recognized her favorite brands about _anywhere_ – and on _anyone_. Her shoes were so white they seemed to be made out of porcelain. Petula mentally nodded in approval, and then turned to Wendy Thomas. She was wearing a cute pink, short-sleeved shirt, and a skirt which ended just above her knee, making her look like one of those dolls Scarlet played with. She was also wearing light pink pantyhose. Finally, her shoes. They were seriously something to look at. They looked like they were made of leather, but if one looked more closely, it was actually _suede_ –and, for Petula, leather and suede were two completely different things. The shoes were brown and had nice small flowers attached to the sides. They looked so real, one would expect to see tiny yellow circles in the middle, but there was simply a big X stitch. Still, the design looked so complex and well-thought that, for the first time in her life, Petula felt jealous.

"That's such a lovely hat!" Wendy Thomas said, straightening her skirt.

"Do you want it?" Petula asked, tossing it to her before Wendy Thomas had a chance to even consider it.

"Yay! Thank you, Petula."

"You're welcome. It looks great on you, by the way."

"Oh ehm gee, finally, someone who understands fashion!" Wendy Anderson exclaimed, finally warming up to Petula.

"I should be the one saying that," muttered Petula under her breath, but flashed a white, perfect smile anyway.

Wendy Thomas beamed. "We should create a group!"

"I call leadership," Petula said, cleaning –or rather, staring at– her nails, because Petula Kensington's nails are, and will _always_ be, perfect. She gave the name sharers a look that told them she was as bored as the Queen of Boredom Land, although calling Petula a boring person is a great mistake. Everyone knows how interesting she is, even at a young age.

"Okay, whatever," Wendy Anderson said, walking to stand in front of her name twin, but Petula, flipping a hand through her short blonde hair, stood in front of both Wendy's, taking her well-deserved place as leader, because she was born to lead. They walked to school, never manipulating the triangle they had given shape to. The Wendy's followed Petula like baby ducks. Little did they know that was just the first day of their new life, because that's how it was going to be for the next twelve years they had left of school.

* * *

**Short but I hope you liked it! Review pleasee :)**


End file.
